Mal
General Name: Mal Nicknames: None Age: Early 20s D.O.B: Unknown Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: B+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 210 Hair: Dark Grey Eyes: Ice Blue Skin: Tan Body type: Muscular Lean Mal tends to wear human clothing, either jeans and a nice shirt when casual, or a three piece suit when more formal things are going on. When on a job however he wears a specially cut shikasho that is tighter around the legs and has light armor on the shoulders. Mal wears his katana along his spine with the hilt directly behind his head, even in his human attire, as he dislikes being without the weapon. Personality Mal is a bit of a light hearted man, but overall much more pragmatic than anything else. He knows that leaving his fate in someone else's hands is a fool's errand. To that end he tends to work alone. He does enjoy hanging out with anyone that can keep their blade in the sheathe, but knows that people like that are generally rare...or that's what his training in the Gotei taught him. Likes Kido. In all forms but lightning most of all. A nice drink. Hanging out with friends between missions. Money. Dislikes Drama. Unnecessary violence. People that are better at kido than he is. History In the academy Mal excelled in his studies of kido and quickly was moved to an advanced class. His previous instructor didn't take that well, and attempted to sabotage his performance during a final test. The attack resulted in an injury to Mal's back, landing him in the barracks of the 4th squad for well over a month. When he had finally healed he was offered another chance to take the test, to join the Gotei proper, but he'd had enough. If that sort of corruption, jealously, and betrayal could be present in the instructors that shaped the graduates of the academy then what could he expect at higher levels? So he left. Mal called in what favors he had and was discharged from the Gotei training program. He was allowed to keep his Zanpakuto, only because the asauchi had already awakened, and was able to obtain a gigai, before heading out to the human world. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Inner World Unknown Zofuku Buredo (The Amplifying Blade) is capable of channeling and amplifying kido cast by the user. The structure of the blade allows the spiritual particles that make up the kido to be condensed beyond the normal limits, increasing the power of the spell beyond what would be possible. Release command: N/A Mal uses his Zanpakuto to charge and hold a kido. This kido can be released anytime in the next 4 turns. When charging kido if the full incantation is used it will fire with power equal to a spell 10 spell ranks higher due to the amplifying effect of Mal’s zanpakuto. When charged without incantation kido fire with power of a kido 10 spell ranks lower. Upon activation an area 2 meters around Mal can no longer emanate sound. Sounds from outside the area are capable of travelling through it, but nothing within the aoe can create sound. This aoe persists for 10 turns. If used for the full 10 turns there is an 8 turn cooldown, if used for less than 10 turns ½ of the cooldown is activated. 'Bankai: N/A' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items N/A Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami